In Her Eyes
by goali33tlc
Summary: This is the story of Ash and Misty's daughter Lily and her beginning as a Pokemon trainer.


**Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

Things have been different since the storm. I remember that night so clearly like it happened yesterday. Mom was making dinner and Dad was just getting back from the gym. I was sitting in the living room watching the wild Rapidashes run across the fields.

"Pi-ka-chu" my father's Pikachu called out as the door began to open and he ran inside. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the front door.

"Daddy!" I shouted and went to greet my father. He bent down and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"Hello Lily, were you a good girl today?" my father inquired. I nodded in response and glanced over my shoulder to see my mother shaking her head.

"Someone has yet to clean her room" my mother's voice chimed as she continued cooking dinner. My father's attention switched from my mother back to me.

"Lily, what have we told you about cleaning your room?" my father asked looking disappointed.

"That it shows responsibility, and that I can't get my own Pokémon until I am responsible enough to take care of one" I responded, my excitement drained from my body.

"Correct, now why don't you do that while your mother finishes up dinner" my father suggested, I sighed and turned around to get started on my room.

"Oh shoot!" my mother exclaimed. I turned around to focus on her.

"What is it Mist?" my father questioned, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"I forgot the apples for the pie, oh well I guess I can make that tomorrow" my mother sighed and started to put the pie ingredients away.

"WAIT!" I shouted back, my parents looked at me. "What if I go to the Orchard and get the apples. Its not that far, I can help Mommy really I can," I explained to them. Maybe if I help out with dinner, it will show responsibility and I will be one step closer to getting a Pokémon.

"Well, I don't know" my mother debated, I thought if maybe I stared long enough she would let me. "Mmmm okay, but be quick its going to get dark soon" my mother reluctantly agreed.

"Yes! Thank you Mommy, I will be right back" I quickly ran out of the house and headed towards the orchard that was near my home. I knew that my parents were watching me from the kitchen window. It had a full view of the orchard. Even though I thought I was old enough, my parents do not want their five-year-old daughter to run off on her own. When I got to the orchard, I started looking for the best apples to bring back to my parents. I had picked about three really good apples when suddenly the wind started to pick up. I turned around and instantly dropped the apples I just picked when I looked in the distance. There was a tornado heading right towards the orchard. I didn't know what to do, if I return without the apples I would have failed my mother and if I pick more than I might not return at all. I decided to pick another batch of apples, because disappointing and failing my mother was worse than anything else in the world.

I was just gathering the last apple, my mother needed for the pie when suddenly the wind blew me off the ladder and to the ground. It hurt. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move my leg. I thought this was the end, a tear ran down my face, as I looked death in the eye.

"LILY! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard my mother call out to me. _They came for me_ I thought.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm over here," I shouted back in hopes that they could hear me. A few seconds past and then my parents came into view. When they reached me they both kneeled down next to me.

"Lily, what's wrong, why are you not getting up?" my father asked manically.

"I fell off the ladder, now my leg hurts. I can't stand up" I replied tears streaming down my face.

"Ash, take her back to the house" my mother demanded, and soon enough my father scooped me up in his arms and ran back home. Neither of us looked back. If we did, we would have noticed that my mother was left behind and we could have saved her.

Here I am five years later, and everything has changed. I barely see my father anymore, he spends his entire day at the gym training his Pokémon and doesn't return until after I have gone to bed for the night. Part of me feels that it is my fault, that when he looks into my eyes he sees my mother and he regrets coming to save me. I feel as though he wishes that I was the one that was gone instead of my Mom. It has been hard getting on without her, but now that I am ten, I plan on getting my Pokémon license and to travel the world in her honor. It is what she would have wanted.


End file.
